Rewrite: The Return
by Leah n Jacob
Summary: It's been 15 years since Leah Clearwater left La push and everyone in it one person in particular... No not Sam ... Not her mom.. Or brother ... But her husband Jacob Black. However leah left la push without mentioning one important thing ... the fact that she was pregnant , now she's back after 15 years but what happens when she comes back with out letting anyone know? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Surprise and Hello

It's me Jessy \(^_^)/ ... Lmfao what you guys don't Remember me !  
Well I honestly wouldn't blame you for forgetting about me I mean its been how long? Maybe a little over a year give or take a couple of days but anyway the reason why I'm writing this little note is because well I've been receiving a lot of messages on here asking me about when I'm going to continue this story exactly "The return" and well I was supposed to start rewriting this story a long time ago but I've just been procrastinating a lot. The good news however is that I'm finally out of school for summer vacation which means I have nothing but time to rewrite the story so.. Cheers to the freaken summer. I started this story and I Remember at one point saying I was going to finish the story and a year or so later I consider rewriting it but hey better late then never write ^_^. Anyway ill be updating the first chapter to this story sometime between today and Sunday to yeah look out for that and yeah spread the word Jessy is back and to finish the story she started hopefully with better results and yeah comment or leave a review as to what you want to see more of in this rewrite oppose to the original version and yeah that's it good bye for now and see you soon with a new update .

Jessy xoxo


	2. Chapter1: Cheers to the Freaken weekend

Cheers to the freaked Weekend I drank to that yeah Yeah

"Ave!Babe you came" yelled the tall pale faced blonde named Alexis while running over to her best friend since kindergarden Avery ClearWater.

"Of Course I did, what did you seriously think I was gonna miss this Party! Com'on Alex you and I both know there isn't any party Avery Clearwater has ever missed " Replied Avery while smiling at her pale faced best friend. They're isn't anything Avery wouldn't do for Alexis even if that meant kicking some ass in order to defend her.

"I thought Mama Clearwater had you on locked down because of your whole, suspension thing"

"Its Expulsion Boo, and its not like it matters anyway the school years practically over now so there's no point in grounding me now"

"Yeah well that's true, but what are you going to do for next year then, were are you going to go t school at?" Exclaimed Alexis while looking at her friend, with a confused expression

"To be honest I don't know,but why worry about it now right?"

"So were's the booze I've been here for about five minutes straight now and I still don't have a drink in my hand, what kind of shit is this" laughed Avery while dramatically shaking her hands in a cuff like form

"Come on follow me" said Alexis while grabbing Avery's arm and walking both of there ways through the crowed halls filled with drunk bodies dancing around to the music that was blasting through the main living room, and into the kitchen.

As Soon as they stepped foot in the kitchen, Avery saw a bin on the far right corner of the room soaked in water droplets. She was smart enough to know that it was condensation, that had probably formed from a cool interior which could mean ice and nothing make a party any good except for ice cold beer. That being said she quickly walked over to the bin and took out a nice cool can of Coors light.

"Aye they got my shit" yelled Avery while popping open her can of beer and smiling at her friend Alex. "You see Alex they know better than to bring anyone's kind of beer into a party when I'm around"

"Well know shit your Avery Clearwater for crying out loud"

"That I am.." Replied Avery while vastly chugging down her can of beer. Grabbing her best friends hand and making her way into the living room for some dancing.

********Fast Forward 4 hours later and outside Avery's bedroom window******

Ok Avery you can do this after all you used to climb tree's all the time when you were younger, this is exactly the same just with out the branches to hold onto, and more chances of possible bad injuries if you fall, but its pretty much the same. You can do it. Though Avery while making her way up to her bedroom window using her vine ladder, she had left the window opened before sneaking at to the partly earlier that night.

With a big intake of air and pushing of the weight did Avery make it inside her room. "yes" quietly yelled Avery while throwing her fist up in the air in triumph only to be caught in the act a second later, when the lights of her room are instantly turned on by none other than her worst possible nightmare, her mother, Leah Clearwater!

Hey guys sorry I didn't upload on Sundays like I said I would, to be honest I'm going throw a roughy time in my life right now and I know your probably think yeah right that's just excuses but its seriously not, trust me if I wanted to I could just delete the whole story and act like nothing happened but I'm not doing that why because I genuinely do wanna finish the book like I said I would. However like I said I really am going through a fought time right now with things of life, I will although try to update at least once a week but yeah just be patient please. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you thing and yeah review.


End file.
